


Tell You What, Dear

by problematiquefave



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquefave
Summary: Allison and Lydia come out to their parents one by one.





	Tell You What, Dear

**Author's Note:**

> ivebeenmade on tumblr asked: "So I love the TW f/f you've done. Could you do an allydia/coming out to the parents?"

They start with Chris.

It’s not that they’re worried about coming out to any of their parents. Natalie has only ever wanted her daughter to be happy and Chris’ relationship with his daughter has changed a lot over the years. Lydia’s dad, Jeff, is the only one they have any sliver of doubt about – but Lydia assures Allison that her dad only wants what’s best for her and Allison is what’s best.

(That earns Lydia a bright smile, a quick peck on the lips, and one of the Argent family recipes. French food is incomparable.)

It’s their usual, once-a-month Saturday brunch. Chris doesn’t blink when Lydia walks up to the table with Allison, just asks them how they are; how Lydia’s internship and Allison’s job are going. They make small talk until their meal arrives – Chris orders the eggs benedict, Allison gets crepes, and Lydia keeps things light with oatmeal. They’re not worried but they’re nervous.

The food is brought to the table and, as Chris thanks the waitress, Lydia slips her hand the table and squeezes Allison’s knee. _Now_.

“Dad, there’s something I want to tell you.”

Chris looks at his daughter as the waitress heads off to the next table, his silver eyebrow shooting up into his hairline. “Of course,” he says. “Is everything okay?” They can see the tension in the smile he offers up.

Allison lets out a small chuckle. “Yeah—Yes, everything’s great actually. Um, that’s…” The dark-haired girl swallows, glancing in the direction of Lydia. “That’s because we’re together. Lydia’s my girlfriend.”

There’s a beat of silence and then Chris nods, the tension in his smile easing. “That’s wonderful. I’m happy for you two.”

Lydia nods. “Thank you. We are too.”

 

 

Natalie is next.

It’s easier this time. Even in the unlikely scenario that she doesn’t support them, they’ve got Chris to fall back on now. He wouldn’t make up for that broken bond but he’d still be family to Lydia. He has been for a while but it’d be more official now.

They come over with the excuse of getting something Lydia forgot when she moved out. Natalie invites them in with a bright smile and offers them tea, something the two girls gladly accept. They sit on the couch together as Lydia’s mother gets the tea ready, exchanging nervous looks and small reassurances.

“You two look like you’re up to something,” Natalie says when she reenters the room.

“Now why would you think that?” Lydia teases.

“Because I know my daughter well.”

The older woman sets the tray on the coffee table, pouring tea into delicate porcelain cups and handing each of them one. Lydia takes two sugars, Allison takes one with a wedge of lemon.

Lydia has a sip of her drink before speaking. “Mom, there’s something I want to tell you.”

“Something bad?”

Lydia shakes her head. “I didn’t realize you were such a pessimist.” She places he cup of tea on the table and lifts her chin, straightening her shoulders. _Complete confidence_. “No, I wanted to tell you that I’m dating Allison.”

Natalie’s eyes flick to Allison than come to rest between the two of them. “I’m happy for you dear,” she says, “but I already knew.”

Lydia blinks. “What? No, you didn’t.”

“I’m your mother -- of course I did. Why do you think I encouraged you two to move in?”

Allison has to hide a chuckle in her cup as Lydia responds. “You said we’d make good _roommates_.”

“I knew you weren’t ready to tell me,” she replies, “but you two make an even better couple.”

 

 

Lydia’s father is the only one left.

They decide to drive up on labor day weekend; Jeff is hosting a barbecue – football, grilled ribs, and every member of his small town’s upper-class. It’s a crowded place to come out, public even, but Lydia assures Allison that it’ll be fine. Allison smiles at her and says she _knows_ it’ll be fine.

It’s hard to get Jeff away from the party. He’s so busy laughing and joking with his neighbors, his arm slung around his thirty-two year old second wife. Lydia’s smile doesn’t meet her eyes when she interacts with the woman and Allison wonders if coming here was a bad idea. Eventually though, they get him in a part of the house without guests. He’s had a few beers in but only the twinkle in his eyes gives that away.

“What’s up, honey?” he asks Lydia.

She takes a deep breath. “Allison is my girlfriend. I wanted you to know.”

Allison gives him a small waves when he looks at her.

Lydia had warned her that her father has always been more conservative-leaning. She told Allison that she doesn’t believe he’s bigoted but she had never asked him about it either. The loose-lipped smile he gives Allison suggests he’s not – or, if he is, he won’t let it get in the way of his relationship with his daughter.

“That’s great baby,” he says, pulling her into a hug. Lydia rolls her eyes but Allison can see the tug of her lips.

Then, suddenly, she’s being pulled into the embrace. She’s a little flustered when she’s released.

“Now don’t you go breaking her heart,” Jeff says, pointing at Allison. “My girl is special and I won’t have anyone hurting her.”

The dark-haired girl gives him a curt nod. “I wouldn’t dream of it. I love her too much.”

Fingers interlace with hers and Allison looks to her girlfriend. “I love you too,” Lydia says.

 

 

It’s not a part of their original plan.

Chris, Natalie, Jeff – those were the big three that they had to tell. Most of their friends already knew and when they informed the Sheriff and Melissa in passing, it reveals that Scott and Stiles don’t know the meaning of a secret. Figures.

Victoria… Victoria was never brought up but, on a frosty January morning, as Allison prepares to go visit her mother, Lydia places a hand on her shoulder. “Let me come with you. Let’s tell her.”

Allison smiles.

She knows her mother would never have approved. Standing over her grave, she can just imagine the discontented look she would’ve received. But she doesn’t care. They tell her together. They’re dating. They’re in love. They’re happy.

Allison doesn’t care if her mother would’ve objected.

_They’re happy_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated. You can find me on [Tumblr](https://problematiquefics.tumblr.com/) where I post a lot of drabbles and take fic requests.


End file.
